Wyu Hayabusa
}} is one of the elite members Super Zoshi brought into the dimension of the User Battle Force to conquer the opposing dimension. He is the counterpart of Ryu Hayabusa, and serves as the head ninja, specialized in gathering intel and taking out enemy units. Weapon Dragon Sword The Dragon Sword is the primary weapon of Wyu, said to be created by a fang of the Dragon God. It contains the spirit of twelve dragons, and once given the Eye of the Dragon, evolves to an incredible weapon. Powers & Abilities Given the nickname, "the Singular Super Ninja", Wyu is a ninja with super human abilities. His agility, stealth, acrobatic skills, senses, weapon competency, and hand to hand combat ability massively surpasses any human alive, allowing him to take on multiple foes without worry. As he is in tune with the spiritual side of life, Wyu is able to restore health over time. Base Stats Advanced Techniques Ninjutsu Strength - Inate *PASSIVE: For every enemy on the field, Wyu Hayabusa gains 3 Attack, Special Attack, Special Defense, and Speed. Counter Attack - 20 second cooldown *ACTIVE: This ability automatically activates upon blocking a move. Wyu knocks the enemy off balance and performs a counter slash, dealing the damage he should have taken + 50. Intercept - 180 second cooldown *PASSIVE: This ability has a 8% chance of activating. When initiated, Wyu intercepts the next attack, and a slight blue flash blinds the enemy. Wyu then gains invincibility to the next 2 advanced techniques. Izuna Drop - 60 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Wyu uses a slash to knock the enemy into the air and performs a spinning pile driver, slamming the enemy's head into the ground, stunning them and dealing Wyu's attack stat as true damage. In addition, this creates a shockwave that deals half the damage taken to enemies hit. Blink - 30 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Wyu teleports, leaving behind a trail of smoke that reduces enemy vision. Gullotine Throw - No cooldown *ACTIVE: This ability can only be used by cancelling Furious Wind Technique. Wyu jumps over his enemy, grabbing them by the head against his shoulder. Wyu then performs a centrifugal flip, throwing the enemy far away. Upon impact, those hit will suffer confusion and will take 120 damage. Time Stop - 240 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Wyu slows down time, reducing all enemy movement by 30%. Ultimate Technique - 3600 second cooldown *ACTIVE: This ability may only be used when Wyu has used Art of the Piercing Void, Art of Divine Life, and is at 20% of his maximum health. Wyu freezes an enemy and rapidly slashes them at an insane speed, knocking them out. Wind Run Technique - 8 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Wyu Hayabusa homes into the nearest enemy, dealing 60 damage. Furious Wind Technique - 20 second cooldown *ACTIVE: This ability automatically activates upon a guard break performed by the enemy. The attack deals no damage, and Wyu dashes away, blowing away enemies in the way. Violent Wind - 15 second cooldown *PASSIVE: Every time Wyu uses this move, he gains a wind counter. *ACTIVE: Wyu gains 30 speed until he enters a dash, in which he will slash the opponent with his sword, dealing his special attack stat as true damage. If Wyu has 3 wind counters, he will slash 3 times. Art of the Hurricane - 60 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Wyu manipulates the air around him, creating a twister. Wyu can move the twister, stunning any enemies caught as they are thrown into the air and take 20 special damage per second. The twister disappears after 30 seconds. Art of the Wind Blades - 60 second cooldown *ACTIVE: 3 sharp vacuum waves are created and amplified as Wyu moves his arms at lightning fast speeds. The waves radiate outwards and move with Wyu's arm motions. Each wave deals 125 damage and reduces the defense of those hit by 5. The blades last until Wyu is disrupted. Art of the Fire Wheels - 30 second cooldown *PASSIVE: Wyu's attacks have a 10% chance of inflicting burns. *ACTIVE: Wyu surrounds himself in fire wheels, which deal 40 special damage per second. The wheels function as shields, and only disappear when damaged enough. Art of the Flame Phoenix - 60 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Wyu summons the spirit of a phoenix to protect him. Enemies who make contact with him are dealt 50 special damage. The phoenix lasts and disappears when enough damage is taken. Art of the Inferno - 60 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Wyu focuses his mind, creating pyrokinetic flames that surround him. Wyu then uses telepathic powers to form 3 large fireballs that collide into opponents. Each meteor deals 350 special damage and inflict a burn status. Art of the Ice Storm - 60 second cooldown *ACTIVE: A vertical whirlwind of ice encircles Wyu. Any enemy who makes contact with the whirlwind will be frozen in place as 20 ice shards are launched into them. Each shard deals 35 damage, and when 15 make contact, the enemy is frozen in place for 30 seconds. Art of the Inazuma - 60 second cooldown *PASSIVE: Wyu has a 10% chance to paralyze opponents upon physical contact. *ACTIVE: Wyu amplifies the bio electric currents in his body. When enough electricity is stored, lightning falls from the sky. Each lightning bolt deals 250 special damage and inflict paralysis. Art of Divine Life - 3600 second cooldown *PASSIVE: Wyu heals 20 health every second he is out of battle. *ACTIVE: Wyu turns his ki energy into blue essences, fully healing him. During the cooldown, the passive is disabled. Doppelganger - 120 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Wyu creates several shadow clones of himself. The shadow clones copy the moves Wyu performs, amplifying his damage by 150%. Art of the Piercing Void - 3600 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Wyu focuses his telekinetic energy for 10 seconds, in which his defense and special defense are lowered by 30. He then forms gravitational waves, resulting in a rotating black hole trapped inside a semi permeable spiritual force field that keeps it stable. Time space fluctuations occur around the black hole as Wyu sends it in a direction. The black hole's gravitational pull rips apart the environment and pulls debris in. Enemies caught in the path are reduced to 10% of their maximum health and receive a 40% movement reduction. The black hole lasts for 60 seconds, at which it will send the debris and enemies flying. Category:Villains Category:Dimension W